Where the roads take us
by arrelmai
Summary: What if Daryl had a wife before the outbreak? A wife that Daryl believes to be dead and vice versa. What happened and will they find each other in the apocalypse? Daryl/oc Rated M for later situations.
1. Chapter 1

_New fic...again... I'm all over the place, but hey what can you do? I'm seriously obsessed with the walking dead! Really, I think this is unhealthy and unnatural (nah, the unnatural thing here would be if you saw the walking dead and didn't love it!).  
Ok so like every other TWD fan, I am head over heels for Daryl Dixon, haha! 3 Multible ideas has popped into my head while watching the show about possible Daryl/OC storylines and I just couldn't put it off any longer. So this is just one of many ideas. it will hopefully and most likely involve multible chapters (how many? I don't know). If being honest, I don't really have the time at the moment to write but I just can't help myself. :) _

_I know I have two other fics that are currently on standby because of the lack of time and partly because of writers block. But it is still my intention to continue both of those stories as well as this. I just can't be fully comitted to update regularly at the moment, but bare with me please? _

_I hope this story will be to your liking. Please let me know what you think (good and bad) and perhaps if you have some ideas to the story, I would love to hear those as well :)_

_( I know the gramma might not be perfect but please keep in mind that english is not my first language and I'm not a pro at writing.. - at all! I'm just doing this for fun )_

**_I must admit that I unfortunately do not own The Walking Dead and that I have simply borrowed any similarities and Daryl Dixon among others from the great minds behind the show._**

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

_**Something' tells me**_

_**good things are coming**_

_** and I ain't gonna not believe**_

_(Anthony Hamilton feat- Elayna Boynton - Freedom)_

* * *

She quickly put every useful and necessary item in her bag. She ran up and down the aisles. She had to move fast before too many biters noticed their presence. They had already taken care of a couple of them when entering the little supermarket.

'Hurry the fuck up Kate or I'm gonna leave you here'

She hurried to the back exit where John was watching for biters. They were both antsy about being in the town. Not knowing how many biters where nearby.

'Lets go then' She said to him while passing him at the door in order to get to their car, parked just outside of the store. John ran to the driver's side and Kate to the passenger's. They quickly closed their doors and Kate threw the full bags on the backseat. They drove out of the small town only passing a couple of walkers.

After a couple of minutes John broke the silence 'So did you get everything on the list?'

'Yeah most of it.. but not enough to last us for long'. They drove the 15 miles to their camp in silence. Both of them getting down from the adrenaline rush you get when you leave the somewhat safety of camp.

They were set up on a old gas station, which they had succeeded in clearing of walkers and they had set up a fence made of cars and large objects. It wasn't much and if a horde of biters decided to pass by it probably wouldn't stand. But the gas station was placed in the middle of nowhere, not near any larger cities, so they hadn't come upon more than a couple of stray biters. Nothing they couldn't handle.

As they got near camp they saw Ian on top of one of the cars keeping watch. He nodded at them, acknowledging their presence as they parked in front of the homemade fence. Kate got the bags from the back seat and handed one to John before they both jump over the hood of one of the cars that made the fence. They were met by Susan and her and Ians two kids. Fourteen year-old Matt and 8 year-old Emily. Which was in fact the whole camp, it was just the six of them.

'Hey kids' Kate ruffled their hair and got on her knees. 'Look what I got you in town' She said while rummaging through one of the bags. She found what she was looking for and held two candybars.

'Wow! Thanks Kate. Is it really all for me?' Little Emily asked.

'Sure is' Big smiles were plastered on both of the kids' faces. Susan told them to go inside and enjoy the candy. After the kids ran inside, all four of the adults gathered by the car that Ian were standing on.

'So how did it go. Any trouble?' Ian asked

'Naah, the town was almost empty of biters. They must have left since the last time we were there' John answered while looking at Kate for confirmation. Kate nodded in agreement. 'But the store is as good as empty now. We must go further out the next time we go for supplies' Kate added. Both men nodded and they seperated.

Kate went inside with bags and placed them in on the selves they usually used for supplies. Both of the kids where sitting on the cots they used for sleeping while enjoying their candy. They looked like they savored every little bite.  
Kate went to the back of the gas station where the toilet was. When they first arrived they had been surprised to find that the old gas station had its own water supply. So they were able to have running water, which was always appreciated. There were a small mirror on the wall of the bathroom. After washing her hands, Kate just stood there starring at herself in the mirror. She was filthy, she hadn't had a proper shower in weeks, but settled for water from the tap and wet towels. Her caramel brown colored hair that usually went a little pass her shoulders were tied back in a high ponytail. Her green eyes stared back at her in the mirror and she could see the bags under her eyes begin to form because of lack of sleep. They had an adult on watch every hour of every day, so that ment that you weren't able to get a full night's sleep. But even then they all had trouble sleeping. No one could escape the nightmares that followed them everywhere. They had all seen a lot of grusome things that none of them had been prepared for. Done things, that before the outbreak would have been considered criminal and wrong. Lost people they loved and cared for.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again! :)_

_Ash28999 and iQueenOfTheZombies thank you so much for your reviews! :D_

_Ok so in this chapter there's a flashback so you'll get a slight insight into the Daryl/oc relationship!_

_I do realise that my plot about Daryl's wife isn't original. But that doesn't mean it can't still be different and not completely identical with the other fics with a similar plot. I'm also aware that the Daryl Dixon we know from the series wouldn't have a wife. He would most likely shy away from any close contact before and after the apocalypse. But please keep in mind that this is fanfiction and anything can happen here. That being said I won't make him totally different from the guy we know from the series. He will still be socially awkward and not willing to just accept everyone from camp. I'm just gonna twist it a little bit and blame some of his anger and isolation from the group on the fact that he believes his wife is dead. He will still be the silent, slightly scary guy that we know. In my fic he wouldn't have been social or very talkative before the apocalypse either. If you can't accept that it's not possible for me to stay 100% true to the character from the series and still keep my plot, I suggest that you don't read it :)_

_Wow that's was a mouthful but I just wanted to clear up some things._

_Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.  
Reviews are greatly appreciated! ;)_

* * *

_**But lovers hold on**_  
_**to everything**_  
_**And lovers hold on**_  
_**to anything**_

_(Ellie Goulding - Figure 8)_

* * *

It had been a couple of days since their last supply run and food was getting scarce. They all knew that another run was bound be happen sooner rather than later. But at the same time they all wanted to postpone it as long a possible. It was necessary to go further out than what they had before and that was a scary thought. A longer journey meant that more things could go wrong and that they had to move on territory they hadn't investigated before, so the place could be crawling with biters.

It was about 3 in the morning when Kate went out to relieve John from guard duty. She made her way across the space between the gas station and the fence. It was about thirty feet. When she reached the car that they usually used as a kind of guard 'tower', John who stood on top of it turned around to face Kate. He took her hand and helped her on top of the car. They stood there a few minutes looking out on the road in front of them and the fields that went beyond it.

'It been too quiet for too long. Something is about to happen, I can feel it in my bones' John finally said.

'I know, I have the same feeling. But hey, shouldn't we just count ourselves as lucky that we found this place when we did?' John coudn't argue with that. Of course they had been lucky. They had all found each other on the roads. At first there had been more of them. The group had consisted of seventeen members at some point until they were suddenly attacked by a herd. They hadn't been long from Atlanta when it happened and that's probably why there had been so many of the biters. Since then, they had tried to stay away from any major cities. Up until this point. They had no other option than to seek the larger towns in order to get enough supplies to survive. None of the six members of the group had any particular skills with hunting. Kate knew a few basic things about dealing with the woods, due to her husband's persistence. But she weren't nearly as talented as him and wasn't able to provide for the group. Even if she had had the right kind of weapons she wouldn't had been very good.  
All four of the adult members of the group had some kind of gun, but they didn't have a ton of ammo. Other than that they had all sorts of knives. Kitchen knives, hunting knives you name it. But all of those meant that you had to get close to the biters to kill them. And that was not a thought that was very comforting.

John was ex-military and had thaught all of them the basics of using a gun. Kate had become pretty handy with it. John had at first been a tough nut to crack but he was now a valued member of their little group. John was 41 years-old and had been forced to leave the military after he was shot in the shoulder on a mission. He had an ex-wife whom he had a teenage daughter with. They had both died when the outbreak hit.

Ian and Susan were both in their thirties and their little family had attempted to get to the safe zones in Atlanta from Milledgeville, Georgia. They hadn't been able to reach the city before it was bombed and went up in flames.  
All seventeen from the former group had met on the road just outside of Atlanta and set up camp in a small apartment building in a abandoned little town. But walkers had found them and they lost a lot of people.

Kate had along with two others succeeded in getting out of Atlanta before the bombs dropped. Kate was a secretairy and had been in Atlanta to sort out some paperwork when all of hell broke loose. She didn't live in Atlanta but in a trailerpark in a small town a couple of miles from Atlanta.

John eventually put a comforting hand on Kates shoulder before he got down from the car. 'good luck, just hollar if you see anyting'. Kate nodded and was left alone to guard the premisses.

It had been about 3 months since all of this began and for Kate it was still hard to fathom. The end of civilazation. How many was even still alive. Their group hadn't met any survivors since the first couple of weeks of the outbreak and that was beginning to be a long time ago. But you had to keep hoping that there would be a solution to this...disease. There just had to be one. The hardest part though was living without Daryl.

_Kate got out of the shower wrapped in a towel. She walked across the hallway to go to her and Daryl's room. When she got in there, she could see Daryl still sprawled across their bed. The only bodyparts visible was his feet and some of his pointy hair sticking out from under the covers. It was a saturday and she knew that Daryl had the day off, but she had to go to Atlanta to deal with some paperwork that her boss had said was 'of greatest importance' and had apparently decided that Kate wouldn't have anything better to do than going to work on the weekend. _

_Kate dried of her body and hair quickly and put on some underwear. Daryl still hadn't woken up and Kate couldn't help herself. She crawled across the bed and laid beside Daryl. She pulled the covers from his face, so they were lying face to face. She gently ran her thumb across his cheekbone and leaned in to softly push her lips to his. The only response she received from the action was a small grunt. She leaned in to kiss him again, but this time she softly bit down on his lower lip.  
'Goddamn it woman, let a man sleep will ya?' he said with a husky morning voice, while draping his muscular arm over her body and pulling her closer to him. A smirk slowly appearing on his face. 'Come on babe, I have to leave in like 20 minutes. I just wanted to kiss my handsome husband goodbye'. He grunted again but slowly opened his eyes. She grapped both sides of his face a placed a couple of kisses on his lips, each kiss lasting a little longer. But this apparently wasn't enough for Daryl because he suddenly pushed Kate onto her back and placed his body on top of hers. He deepened there kiss and very quickly their tongues were twisting and exploring in each other's mouths. Kate let out a satisfied moan as Daryl began to place kisses down her neck and shoulders. Kate wrapped her fingers in Daryl's hair and raised her head to give him better access. Kate body gave off a slight sudder as Daryl found her soft spot just under her ear.  
As much as she was enjoying herself she knew she had to hurry to get to Atlanta in time. I would take more than an hour to get to Atlanta from their small home. 'Babe' Daryl didn't react other than changing the direction of his kisses back to her mouth. 'Daryl...please' She tried to form the around their joined lips. Daryl wasn't relenting and Kate could feel her will powersligty waver. 'Please wha'', Kate could feel him smiling against her lips. _

_'I..need..to..go' she said between kisses while tapping him slighty on his back to let him down to let her out of his body cover. He turned around on his back so she was able to sit up and get off the bed. While trotting around their small room she could feel his eyes on her almost naked body. She put on a black knee lenght tight skirt and a thin white silk shirt and some black pumps. Even though this wasn't exactly her favorite attire, she had to look professional. After all, she was going to the head offices. It was going to be a hot summer day in Georgia again and she would have loved to run around in shorts and bikini top all day.  
She ran a brush through her hair and pulled it up in a high ponytail. She grabbed the files that were lying on a nearby table and stepped towards the bed leaning over Daryl to give him a big goodbye kiss. The kiss lingered for a bit, not one of them wanting to part ways. Finally Kate stepped back. 'See you tonight'. She gave a small wave and he winked at her.  
'Be careful!' she could hear him yell in his heavy southern accent after her as she stepped out of the door. _

That had been three months ago and the last time she had seen Daryl.


End file.
